New Beginnings
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Derek &Meredith have broken up & Addison is back in town.With Meredith trying to win him back,who will Derek choose? Izzie is inlove with George..the only problem..he's married to Callie. Christina tries to rebuild her life after Burke. Set after S3Finale
1. The Attendings and the New Interns

**Meredith's voice over...**

"_As doctors we tend to be selfish...it is something that we learn about in med school and it is something that we must adapt to quickly. We are taught throughout our internship, not to become too attached to our patients. Instead of being caring; we are taught to be sympathetic...instead of becoming attached; we are taught to be disconnected...A good surgeon knows how to differentiate between saying too much and saying too little. Most of the time, our job requires us to cut off our emotions...to become distant and aloof; even though it may not be in our nature to be like that normally. For most determined surgeons, this is easy... because being aloof and disconnected, makes breaking the news to a dying patient -or to their family- less painful._

_As doctors, people expect us to be immune to death; but the truth is...we are not. Seeing a patient die; seeing the impact their death has on their family- is something that is not easily forgotten. Memories of pain, suffering and loss are not easily erased from the mind. That is why surgeons are taught to guide their hearts; to not form attachments...to not care. So over time, we tend to build up an invisible solid brick wall...a wall that no matter how sad the case we are working on is; the wall cannot be penetrated or broken. We are constantly on top of our game and we never drop our guard for even a spilt second._

_A hospital is surrounded by death and unless we learn to disconnect ourselves from the hurt we feel when loosing a patient...or the ache in our heart we feel when breaking the news that they is nothing further we can do...we over time, we will become raw and empty. That is why the best surgeons do not let themselves become affected by a patients' pain or suffering; or from a family's loss of a loved one. In essence, these disconnected surgeons are the smart ones...as nothing affects them at all- not the pain; not the suffering; not the deaths.. instead all those things, form the basis of their mundane life as if part of their daily routine... Some patients live and other die...it is the only two real outcomes at the end of the day. So being selfish sometimes works out to be an advantage...because without it...most surgeons would become emotional wrecks...because it is always the surgeon that drops their guard- even for a spilt second- that is left to feel helpless and raw at the end of the day..."_

"Has anyone seen George?" Izzie Stevens asked as she paced around the locker room nervously. "I haven't seen him today..."

"Nope, haven't seen him." Meredith Grey, said opening up her locker. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Where the _hell_ is he?" Izzie muttered under her breath as she continued to pace.

"What's with the pacing, Iz?" Alex Karev said walking into the locker room and starting to pull off his jacket.

"Have you seen George?"

"O'Mailey? No, why?"

"I just- I just haven't seen him yet and he should be here by now..."

"Maybe he is running late?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"No..he's never late. He's avoiding me." Izzie muttered quickly.

"Why would he be avoiding you?" Meredith said pulling out her white coat from her locker and quickly throwing it on. "He's your bestfriend-"

"-He hasn't returned any of my calls..." Izzie said cutting Meredith off quickly. "...he hasn't spoken a word to me since Christina's wedding- "

Izzie, Meredith and Alex all quickly shot a quick look over towards Christina; who was lying down on the small sofa in the locker room.

"Oh I'm sorry, Christina...I'm sorry." Izzie said pulling at her face with her hands.

"What?" she said snapping quickly. "It's all good..I'm over it. Burke called the wedding off- not me. So it's not my problem...it's his." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Christina..." Meredith started slowly.

"What?" she said rolling her eyes. "I'm fine... I'm great... I'm happy and content. I wish everyone would stop asking me how I am ...or how I'm doing... because I'm tired...tired and over it all.." she said standing up quickly. "Come on...we better get going we don't want to be late on our first day as residents." she said forcing a small smile and walking out of the locker room.

Alex slammed shut his locker quickly and grabbed Meredith's arm as she passed him.

"How is she doing?" he asked nodding towards where Christina had been.

"She says she's fine..but I don't believe her." Meredith said sighing heavily. "It will be interesting to see how she and Burke get along now."

Alex let out a low whistle and nodded his head in agreement.

"We better go." Meredith said heading towards the door with Alex. "Iz, are you coming?"

"Huh?" Izzie asked quickly, trembling lightly as if she had just been scared out of her wits.

"We have to go now."

"No...I can't. Go without me. I have to try George again."

"Izzie, you can't be late on your first day as a resident." Meredith said sternly.

"O'Mailey is fine Iz..." Alex said laughing, "why are you so worried?"

"Because, I think he transferred to Mercy West.."

"What?" Alex and Meredith said at the same time.

"He applied before our intern exams...and he got accepted.." she said as tears started to fill her eyes. "...and I haven't seen or heard from him...I didn't want him to go...and he has been avoiding me...I think he's gone.. oh God!" Izzie said as tears started to stream down her eyes.

"Oh Iz," Meredith said wrapping her arms around her in a hug, "Maybe you should speak to the Chief-"

"-The Chief!" Izzie said pulling away quickly. "Why didn't I think of that?" she said rushing out of the locker room without another word.

"What the hell has O'Mailey done to that girl?" Alex asked Meredith as they walked out of the locker room.

"Beats me." Meredith said shrugging her shoulders.

x

"Ouch!" Addison said bumping into something hard. "I'm sorry."

"Addie?" Derek asked, looking behind his clipboard.

"Oh it's only you," she said playfully hitting him with the chart she was holding.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA? " He asked planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Always so surprised to see me, huh? I bet you still call me 'Satan', right?" she said laughing nervously.

"Did I really call you that?" he said laughing nervously. "Wow...that was mean."

"Yeah you did..but my favourite was 'adulterous bitch' -"

"Oh Addie..." he said rolling his eyes. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." she said smiling. _I __always__ miss you, Derek! _She thought, sighing heavily.

"So...what are you doing back here? Couldn't stay away from me,huh?" he said nudging her lightly.

"You wish...I have a surgery to perform...Richard asked me to come back."

"Does that mean...are you staying for good?" Derek asked, unable to hide his excitement.

"No...I'm only here for today. I fly back to LA tomorrow."

Derek's heart sank instantly. _One day only? She was leaving tomorrow? _He thought, as his heart continued to ache.

"You're only here for one day? Why?"

"Because..." she said laughing nervously, "...I have to get back to the Practice."

"Well in that case...let's have a drink tonight...after work...what do you say?"

"Derek...I can't." she said avoiding his eyes.

"Why? Have you got plans already?" He asked quickly; jealous thick in his voice.

"No..I just..." she said struggling to find the right words. _I can't go through this again...its too hard._

"You don't want to hang out with me...okay, fine. I understand."

"No, Derek! Its not that...its just...Meredith...What would see think?"

"Who cares?" Derek said shrugging his shoulders quickly. "We broke up."

"You broke up with Meredith Grey?" Addison spoke out quickly and louder than usual, causing a few nurses to turn around. "Oh get back to your work." she snapped at one speechless nurse. Addison waited for the nurse to turn the corner before speaking again. "You broke up with Meredith Grey? Why Derek?"

"It's a long story..and I plan on telling you over a couple of drinks...say, tonight? At Joe's? We could even get something to eat afterwards?" Derek said smiling cheekily.

"You can't do that!" Addison said shaking her head from side to side quickly.

"What?" Derek asked innocently.

"Bribe me into drinks tonight, just so you can tell me what happened."

"Well if you rather not know.." he said as lips curved into a small smile.

Addison shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I could always go and ask Grey myself."

"HA! Since when did you two become so tight?" Derek said laughing loudly.

"Yeah, you're right...I still..." _hate her! _She thought finishing the sentence in her head."It's still awkward."

**Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.**

"That's for me. I got to go." Addison said pulling out her pager. "It was nice to see you." she said giving Derek a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning on her heel to walk away.

"Please come to Joe's tonight?" Derek said pulling at her arm, as she walked past him. "Please."

"Derek...I can't...I'm sorry. But I promise, that I will say bye before I head back to LA this time." she said laughing nervously.

"I'll be at Joe's ...in case you change your mind." he said and with that, he released her hand.

Derek had no idea how long he stood there, staring after Addison as she walked away, down the hall and out of sight. Seeing her again today, had been the highlight of his day. He couldn't believe how much he missed her!

"Dr. Shepherd?" Christina Yang said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"The Chef needs you for the attending's meeting."

"I'll be there in a minute." he said still looking down the corridor where Addison had disappeared, secretly praying that he could catch another glimpse at her.

"Okay, we are in conference room two, on the third floor." she said before starting to walk off.

"Christina..." Derek said quickly. "We need to have a talk at some point today." he said when she turned around.

"Okay..." she said frowning a little. "Should I be worried?"

"Its not going to be the easiest thing to talk about but...I have to talk to you today, okay?"

"Fine." she said nodding nervously and walking off.

The last place Derek wanted to be right now, was heading to this attending meeting. He ideally wanted to swing past the midwife section and get another glimpse at a certain gorgeous red head that had taken over his thoughts. But knowing that the Chief was waiting for him, he hurried off towards the third floor without pushing Addie out of his mind in the process.

x

"Dr. Yang, did you find him?" Dr. Richard Webber asked when Christina walked back into the room, minus Derek.

"Yes, I did." she said nodding. "He will be along any minute."

"Chief..." Izzie said walking up to him quickly. "I was wondering if I could quickly talk to you, while we wait for Dr. Shepherd. It won't take long, I promise."

"What is it, Dr. Stevens?" Richard asked sighing heavily.

"It's about George O'Mailey...I haven't seen him today and I was wondering if-"

"Oh..." Richard said a little taken back, "...so you haven't heard then?"

Before Izzie could answer; before she could ask if he had transfer to Mercy West; Derek Shepherd came into the room.

"Sorry that I'm late." he said walking in to get a seat.

"Chief?" Izzie asked through foggy eyes.

"Ah Stevens, I'll speak to you after this meeting...everyone else, quieten down please; so we can get started..." Richard said.

x

"Okay, well...I think we have about covered everything." Richard said addressing everyone in the attending meeting, "Yang, Stevens, Grey & Karev...if you come with me now, I'll take you to your new interns."

"Finally!" Alex said under his breath as they walked out of the conference room. "I've been looking forward to this all day!"

"Interns suck!" Christina snapped quickly. "I just want to get right into a cardio surgery."

"I think the interns will be fine." Meredith said, before Christina gave her a dirty look. "I mean...we were in their shoes, not too long ago.. so they are fine...they will be fine...right?"

"I don't give a shit about the interns..." Izzie said mumbling. "...I just want to find out what's going on with George!"

"I knew he was your bestfriend and all...but seriously Iz...when did you care so much for O'Mailey?" Alex said laughing a little.

"I always care about him!" Izzie snapped defensively.

"Well..today you sound like an oppressive girlfriend!"

"Look Alex, I don't have time to deal with this now...okay? So keep your smart comments to yourself; otherwise I will start asking you about Ava and see how you like it!"

Alex nodded quietly and didn't speak another word.

"Someone touched a nerve." Meredith whispered to Christina.

"Okay, Intern batch number one, please step forward. This is Dr. Christina Yang..." the Chief said addressing a shaking batch of young interns. "She is your attending and you will be under her care for the next four years, so listen to everything she says." Richard said, turning his attention back to Christina "This is your group...all their names are on this list. You can go and introduce yourself to them."

"Okay..Michael Jones, Natasha Williams, Kate Brewer, Lexie Grey?-" Christina read off the list stopping dead in her tracks. "Grey? Meredith..." Christina said tapping her shoulder. "Lexie Grey...is that your-"

"-sister.." Lexie Grey said cutting Christina off and holding out her hand to Meredith. "Nice to finally meet you...I've heard so much about you!"

"You're an intern here?" Meredith said slowly, ignore her sister's outstretched hand.

"Yes." she smiled nervously, pulling back her hand.

"Keep away from me." Meredith snapped quickly and walked over towards the Cheif, leaving a shocked looking Lexie and Christina alone.

"Grey, Karev...this is your list and your interns are here and here." he said pointing to another nervous looking batch of interns. "Go and get to know them better."

"Stevens, this is your batch...and as you can see-"

"George O'Mailey? Chief, I think there has been some mistake..?" Izzie said pulling her eyes away from the piece of paper. But just then Izzie saw him. George was standing at the back of the third batch, looking completely out of place and embarrassed

"George is an intern?" she said loudly.

"Yes," Richard whispered softly. "I put him in your group...cus I know you are close and you will take good care of him."

_No...this was not right... _

_George was not an intern..._

_There had to be some kind of mistake..._

Izzie thought, not taking her eyes off George's face.

"Batch number three, please step forward. This is Dr. Izzie Stevens...She will be your resident for the next four years." Richard said.

But Izzie did not hear a word that he said. Her eyes were fixed directly on George, who was also looking straight at her.

_This had to be a joke right? A joke that Callie was playing on her or something? There was no way that George was an intern? _She thought as he keep her eyes glued to his face. _What the hell was going on? _


	2. Love, Rumours and Lies

"You FAILED your intern exams?" Izzie blurted out loudly.

"Nice one Iz, wanna say it a bit louder? I don't think the interns in Christina's group heard you." George snapped angrily.

"This is no time to act smart with me. What has gotten into you lately? _You failed?_ And you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't something that I was proud of, okay?"

"You _used_ to tell me everything, George. _Everything_." Izzie said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Stevens, is everything alright here?" Chief Webber asked walking up to Izzie and George.

"Yes sir," Izzie muttered without taking her eyes of George's face.

"All right then, well I guess, I will leave it to you to settle in with you interns. I will be in my office if you need me."

"Okay." Izzie said mechanically.

"And Stevens," the Chief whispered softly into her ear. "go easy on O'Mailey. I put him with you, cus I knew that you would look out for him and cut him some slack...he is your bestfriend after all." he said patting her on the back gently, before heading towards the lift.

"My name is Izzie Stevens...and I have five rules...write them down..."

x

"I heard she was the one that spilt up the married couple."

"No, they had already separated when she was sleeping with him..."

"Yeah but, my cousin Laura in gynaecology, said that he choose his wife and then she made him cheat on his wife with her..."

"Enough!" Meredith snapped turning around. "You are here to _learn _medicine...not socialise. So leave my private life out of it! Seriously, you all should be ashamed of yourselves! Now, let's go over here and see if we can find something for you all to do."

"Meredith!" Christina said grabbing her hand and pulling her into an empty room. "You gotta help me out! These interns...they don't know anything! I had one, the curly headed guy over there, ask me if I could let him tell him what it felt like to prep a patient for surgery! Not what it felt like to operate on someone...noooo, but what it felt like to prep someone for surgery... I mean, seriously! Is that _not _the dumbest thing you have heard?"

"You think that's bad...my interns are talking about McDreamy...McDreamy and me. They know about my life...my life with Derek and they find it more amusing to talk about my McLife rather than listen to me ramble on about hostpital things...about intern things.."

"Wow, they know? That's messed up."

"I'm messed up. How did I ever allow myself to become this messed up?" Meredith sighed.

"That one, is her bestfriend...she was dating an attending too."

"Okay, how did they know about Burke and I? That's creepy Meredith! You need to control your interns."

"That's it, they are doing charts for this week. I'll show them who's boss..." Meredith said winking at Christina quickly before heading out of the room.

x

"Hey," Derek said leaning against a door frame, "have you _changed_ your mind about drinks tonight?"

"Derek..." Addison said blushing slightly, and quickly walking out of the room, "I can't."

"Oh come on...if you are only staying for one day, I think it's the least that you can do."

"It's for the best." Addison said softly.

"How? Why are you so against having a drink with me? I mean, we are_ friends_ now, _right?_ We agreed to be friends after the divorce...and friends have drinks together and stuff."

"I'm sure friends do. But I still can't-"

"You've got plans-" Derek said grabbing Addison's wrist abruptly.

"-_What?_ No. Derek, I don't." She said shaking herself free from his grip.

"Then tell me why...tell me why you can't come down to Joe's for a drink?"

Addison bit down hard onto her lip._ Because it's too hard...Because I'm still in love with you...Because I can't allow myself to get attached; only to get hurt again...Because you will choose Meredith over me...and it will be the death of me! _Addison thought; though she would never admit it out loud.

"See you can't even give me _one _reason not to come." Derek said, his pleading eyes searching her face. "It's just a drink Addie...you owe it to me, for not saying goodbye when you left for LA."

"Derek, I can't. I'm tired." Addison lied quickly. "I have been working myself stupid in Naomi and Sam's practice and I'm still unpacking boxes every night...I haven't had one night to myself! And all I _want _to do today, is go to the hotel, run a hot bath and then go to _sleep_."

"You're choosing a bath and sleep over catching up with a friend?" Derek mocked, crossing his hands over his chest. "I can't believe it! That's_ almost_ selfish."

"You'll get over it." Addison said glumly, patting him on his shoulder. "I have to go and prep my patient for surgery."

"You know, just because they call you '_McDreamy' _doesn't mean that _everyone_ is in love with you Derek." Miranda Bailey said in a matter of fact tone, without looking up from the chart she was scribbling into.

"She's just playing _hard _to get." Derek laughed.

"No, she's not. Look at her, you fool...she's _moved_ on... she's _over_ you..you're _McDreamyness_ doesn't not work on her...she is not affected by your looks or charms."

"I don't believe that." Derek said crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Why is she here then?"

"Because Richard wanted her." Miranda snapped quickly.

"Richard could have used anybody else..." Derek rebutted.

"Richard _wanted _the best-"

"Richard wanted to _torment _me." Derek muttered quietly under his breath. _And boy, was it working!_

"Addison is the best in her field, so that's why she is here. She didn't come back for you! And your crazy if you think that she did." Miranda said clicking off her pen and tucking it into her pocket.

"You moved on Derek. You didn't want her...and now she's doing the same. Let her be. Don't mess with her head." Miranda said sternly; shaking her head, as she walked away, leaving Derek standing in the middle of the corridor.

x

"Finally! I can't believe it's lunch time...I'm starving." Alex said joining Christina and Meredith at an outside table. "How are your batch going? Mine are _pissing_ me off." he said taking a big bite into his turkey sandwich.

"Mine are annoying..." Christina said twirling her fork around in her noodles. "They are competitive and turned on all the time...They ask a million questions and fight over the answers...they are trying way to hard."

"Geez, sounds like someone I know." Alex muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I don't try to hard...I'm the best. I know it." Christina snapped, hitting Alex on the arm.

"Mine are whiny...and nosy...and I am punishing them for it. All this week, they are doing charts!" Meredith said with self-satisfaction. "No preping for surgeries, no diagnosing, no fun stuff...just charts, and paper work and boredom..."

"Wow, you really are a bitch." Alex laughed taking another bite into his sandwich.

"They need to learn who is the boss." Meredith snapped quickly. "How do they even, know _so much _about me? They only started today, for crying out loud."

"Word travels fast in a hospital when you're an intern sleeping with an attending." Christina sighed.

"Wait-" Alex said dropping his sandwich down onto his plate. "They know all about you and Shephard?"

"Yup._ All about it._ I heard them calling me the _'dirty mistress_' behind my back today and everything."

"Wow, that's messed up."

"That's what I said!" Christina said nodding in agreement.

"Hey guys." Izzie said sitting down next to Alex.

"You don't look too good Iz, you look pale. Is everything alright?" Meredith asked.

"He has been avoiding me...this _whole _time...and he didn't even tell me that he failed! I mean, I'm his _bestfriend! _How can he do that?"

"O'Mailey failed the intern exams? HA!" Alex laughed through a mouthful of sandwich.

Meredith and Christina both shot him a _don't you start _look.

"Iz, maybe he was embarrassed." Meredith said, rubbing her hand gently.

"No." Izzie snapped quickly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I would be." Christina said quickly.

Meredith raised an eyebrow at Christina and nodded towards Izzie.

"What? I would be! I would never show my face in the same hospital again!" Christina said truthfully.

"So what happens now? He has to repeat?" Alex asked.

"Yep. All four years." Meredith said sighing heavily poor George.

"Wow, sucks to be George." Alex said letting out a low whistle. "Why did he fail? I thought he had Callie's cards?"

"I had Callie's cards." Christina said. "_What?_ She gave them to me. Don't look at me like that! Besides, I had the cards...he had Callie...He should have aced it...He was probably too busy having sex with her to study." Christina snapped harshly.

Izzie cringed and played with her pasta.

"Are you going to eat that Iz?" Alex asked, observing her lack of appetite.

"No...I don't know why I got it...do you want it?" she said pushing her tray closer to him.

"Sure. Why not? I'm starving! These interns are a piece of work."

"Tell me about it." Christina said stretching back in her chair. "So where is George?"

"He said that he was going to find Callie." Izzie muttered softly under her breath.

"Ewww...they are not still trying for a baby are they?" Christina said scrunching up her face slightly. "Remind me never to sleep in the on call room again, without changing the sheets!"

"I always use the on call room and I never change the sheets." Alex said through a mouthful of pasta.

"That is just ferral." Christina said in disgust.

_"Meredith?"_ a young intern said walking up to the table.

"What do you want?" Christina snapped quickly. "We're on lunch. Do you mind?"

"I- just- I," the girl stammered uncomfortably. "I'm Lexie Grey. I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself."

"This table is for _attendings_." Alex snapped quickly, coming to Meredith's defence. _"No interns."_

"Okay then," George said turning on his heel to leave.

_**"No George wait!"**_ Izzie shrieked jumping out of her seat and running after him.

_"Alex!"_ Christina snapped quickly.

_"What?"_ Alex said through a mouthful of pasta.

_"Meredith?"_ Lexie repeated looking at her sister. "I'm your sister..don't you want to get to know me, at all?"

"You're_ not_ my sister." Meredith snapped. "You're my _half_-sister and because I don't know anything about you; you don't even qualify as a half sister! You're just a girl that shares the same father as I. So don't try to make me feel guilty, that I know nothing about you...because I have been fine, all these years on my own-_ without knowing you_...and I will be fine _keeping_ it that way." She said angrily before storming off and leaving Christina, Alex and a very upset Lexie behind her.

x

"So you're _avoiding _me now?" Izzie asked leaning onto the rails of the staircase.

"No." George said looking into her eyes. "How can I, when I've spent all morning with you as an intern?"

"That's not what I mean...and you know it."

"I just needed some space."

"Some space? I tell you that _I love you _and you needed _some space?_"

"What did you want me to say Izzie? That I love you back, too? That I_ don't regret_ sleeping with you? Hmmm?" George said raising his voice. " Because...that's not the truth. I was _married! _I might not have been so happily married, as I thought...but Callie was _still _my wife! I never wanted to be one of those guys.._.I never thought I would chea_t."

"You married too quickly. You made a mistake. A Vegas wedding hardly counts as a wedding George." Izzie said rolling her eyes at him.

"We made vows, Izzie. VOWS! It counted as a wedding to me."

"George...you were unhappy..." Izzie said taking his hands in hers, "you came to me that night when we-"

"That night was a_ mistake_." George said backing away and dropping Izzie's hands.

"George...it wasn't-"

"That night was a_ product of alcohol_...I should never have come past the house. I should have talked things through with Callie and I would not be in this mess right now!"

"George, please!" Izzie said through foggy eyes.

"I have to go." George said bolting up a flight of stairs.

_"No wait_! George." Izzie said chasing after him. "Can we just talk?"

"There's nothing to say. I have to find Callie."

_"There's plenty to say!_" Izzie said pulling him roughly by the arm. "What if I said that I don't love you any more? That I've realised that we did make a mistake? I want my bestfriend back, George. I miss him. I can't live without him! Can we just go back to the way things were_ before _the sex?"

"No." George said flatly, avoiding Izzie's eyes.

_"Why not?_" Izzie cried, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks and burnt her eyes.

_"I want to_. I want us to go back to being there for one another; for being each other's person. I want us to be bestfriends again and bitch about Meredith and Christina's closeness.. I want to be able to come over and tell you about my day, _or about how much I miss my dad_. I want to tell you when I'm scared that I married my wife, without knowing the slightest thing about her; or that I'm scared that I'm a lousy husband...but I can't. I can't do it...because I know you too well. Yo_u're my bestfriend Iz_, I know when you are not fine, when you are happy and when _you lie_...and I know that you are _not over me_. So I can't _pretend_ to be _just friends_ when you can't keep your end of the deal." George said sighing heavily and leaving a speechless Izzie on the staircase, before heading back through the exit doors to re-enter the hospital.

x

"Hey you." Meredith said walking up to Derek, as he filled out a chart over the nurses desk.

"Hey." Derek said, without too much enthusiasm.

"So like, you're still mad at me, huh?" Meredith said leaning closer towards him.

"I'm _busy_ Meredith."

"I could really use a friend right now."

"Haven't you got Christina for that?" Derek asked clicking off his pen, returning the chart into the tray and walking away.

"I do...but she's got her own issues...with Burke and all."

"What about Izzie?" Derek said pressing the button on the lift.

"She's all distracted with George being an intern again-"

"Alex?" Derek asked looking up at the lift, waiting impatiently.

"Hahaha no. I don't talk to Alex much about my problems...he believes eveything is fixed by sex."

Derek shot Meredith a quick look and then focused his eyes on the elevator again.

"So are you busy right now? I'm still on my break." Meredith sang out cheefully.

"Actually I am.." Derek muttered. "I'm looking for someone."

"Well, I was thinking about going to the on call room..."

"You do that." Derek said, pressing the lift's button impatiently. _What the hell was taking this lift so long? He needed to find Addison._

"...I was going to take all my clothes off...and...are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Derek asked quickly, as Meredith filled his thoughts and pushed out the ones of his ex-wife.

"I'm offering you sex." she whispered a bit softly, so no one would hear, "I'm talking about hot, steamy, no strings attached sex...like you can leave right after you are done...friends with benefits...no boyfriend/ girlfriend stuff...no attachments...just you and me and sex...what do you say?"

"I got to go. I'll take the stairs. I'll see you around." Derek said, bolting for his life.

x

"I heard you were back in town,_ you sexy thing._" Mark Sloan said leaning over Addison to hug her from behind. "Oh I've missed you so!"

"Oh, it's you." Addison said taking off her glasses and returning the chart she was writing in.

"So thrilled to see me, aren't you? What's with the attitude? Playing hard to get never works with me...You should know that."

"What do you want Mark?" Addison said crossing her hands over her chest.

"I can think of a couple of things...you, me, a bottle of champagne-"

"I don't have time for this." Addison said brushing past him and pressing the button on the lift.

"You know. If you wanted to see me that badly, you should have called. I don't mind doing booty calls whenever you're involved."

Addison rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"So, what are you plans for tonight? Are you staying at the same hotel as last time?"

"I'm sleeping tonight...alone...in my bed and I am catching my flight out tomorrow."

"You're only here for one night?" Mark said, with disappointment in his voice.

"Yep. I hate Seattle...the sooner I am out of here; the better." Addison said sighing heavily.

"Does Derek know that you are here?" Mark said leaning against the elevator's wall.

"Uh huh." she said shooting Mark a quick look. "Why?"

"Nothing...I was just wondering how he was going to take the news." Mark said quickly. "You know that he broke up with Grey, then? I am sure he told you. Everyone in this hospital knows."

"It's none of my business."

"So you're not still carrying a torch for him then, are you?" Mark said, eyeing Addison out.

"No...I have moved on..." Addison said pressing the button again.

"Good, good. I'll swing past you're hotel at 9...I'll give you a night that you will never forget!" Mark said winking at her quickly and walking off.

"Mark don't!" Addison called after him. "I don't want you to come round." she sighed under her breath. _The sooner, I am out of the hospital and away from Derek and Mark...the better! _Addison thought to herself as she got into the lift.


	3. Questions and Answers

"_I got to go. I'll take the stairs. I'll see you around._" Meredith mimicked Derek's voice for the third time to Christina. "Can you believe him? I say, _'hey, let's have some sex?' and he says 'I'll see you around?' _What is his problem?"

"Have you seen Burke?" Christina asked, skimming her eyes over the surgeries' board. "I don't see his name up here."

"Maybe he is on leave." Meredith said picking at a sore on her skin.

"No, he can't be. Something is not right..and why is Erica Hahn's name on this board?" Christina exclaimed loudly.

"I think Derek is seeing someone..." Meredith said gloomily.

"Why is Erica's name on this board?" Christina repeated angrily.

"He's seeing someone and I'm going to find out who..." Meredith said ignoring Christina's question.

"Where is Burke's name?"

"Do you think it's that scrub nurse? Rosie, Rosa? I can't remember her name."

"Rose?" Christina asked, pulling at her face with her hands.

"That's it! Rose, I bet it's her. She's always giving him dreamy looks in surgeries. That bitch!"

"He would tell me right, if he went away on leave for a bit? I mean, yeah we broke up. He called off the wedding, but he can't- he just can't go away without telling me?"

"Do you think Derek could be seeing someone and not telling me?" Meredith asked sighing heavily.

"Meredith! Seriously! You're trying to talk about Derek now? I haven't seen Burke all day and I don't see him on the board and you want to talk to me about Derek?" Christina snapped quickly.

"Sorry, you're right..Burke, Burke...where is Burke? He must be on this board somewhere?" Meredith sang out, as she skimmed the board with her fingers.

"And why is Erica Hahn on this board for?" Christina asked in disgust.

"Because I am the _new_ head of cardiothoracics, that's why." Erica said, crossing her hands over her chest. "And _you are,_ the girl that broke poor Preston Burke."

x

"Have you moved on?" Derek asked placing a coffee in front of Addison. "_Have you moved on from me?" _

Addison placed down the magazine she was reading and rolled her eyes at Derek.

"_Jesus Derek!_ I'm back in this hospital for 3 hours," she said checking the time on her watch, "and you can't even give me a minute of peace?"

"Answer the question Addie..." Derek said, pushing the coffee closer towards her.

_"Fiiiiiine."_ She snapped stubbornly. "Yes, I have moved on."

"So you're seeing someone?" Derek asked, feeling a jealous stab of pain, cut into his heart.

"Yes." Addison said, avoiding Derek's eyes and taking a quick sip of her coffee. "Oh this is good!"

"What's his name?" Derek asked leaning closer.

"Does it really matter, Derek? You don't know him." Addison said bursting out laughing.

"Humour me...what's his name and what does he do?"

"He's name is Pete...and he works with me at Nay and Sam's Practice."

"He sounds totally made up." Derek said quickly.

"He is not!" Addison growled angrily.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, he does." Addison said smiling sweetly. "He's weird and different to other men..He's a quack."

"_A quack?"_ Derek asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"He studied medicine...he has a degree and everything and yet, he specialises in Holistic practices." Addison said taking another sip of her coffee.

"So he's not a real doctor, then?" Derek laughed loudly. "He does all that voodoo shit?"

"That voodoo shit, has it's benefits...and there are a lot of people out there, that rather holistics and alternate practices to drugs and medicine." Addison said hotly.

"And he makes you happy?" Derek asked again, with hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes, and we've already established that."

"Then, why are you filing out this Cosmo quiz on whether or not, he makes a good boyfriend?" Derek asked, showing Addison her half- finished quiz.

"I was just killing time...I already know he makes me happy, Derek. Just like you knew with Meredith. She makes you happy."

"She used to make me happy," Derek said sighing heavily. "now, she just confuses me. She's too complicated. I just want a simple life..maybe have some children; I'm starting to get old...it's now or never. But I'm scared to have a kid with her. She's not like you Addie, she's not strong. She freaks out over the littlest things. That's not an environment to bring a child into."

"I'm sure, if you give her some time...she'll come around." Addison said, swallowing at the chunk in her throat that was starting to hurt her.

"No, I don't think so. We both want different things. She was sex and no commitment. I want love and the fairytale. I don't know, maybe I should stop trying to change her...maybe I'm the one that needs to change?"

"No..." Addison said, reaching for Derek's arm. " No, you listen to me...You are the_ best_ guy that I know. You are not the one that needs to change. Someone will come for you; you deserve the best. A fresh start, someone who _hasn't _cheated on you and someone who _won't_ drive you insane! Someone who will love you whole-souled and someone who will want all the things you want...the commitment...the kids...the fairytale Derek, you just have to have hope. Don't change; you are perfect the way you are." Addison said through foggy eyes.

"This Pete guy, really makes you happy, huh?" Derek said through foggy eyes.

Addison nodded. "He does." she whispered softly.

"More than I ever did?" Derek asked, instantly regretting the question, as he was dreading the answer.

"He's trying his best." Addison said taking another sip of her coffee. "I was a mess when I went to LA Derek; he's starting to release me from a lot of my guilt and suffering."

"So is this the reason that you won't have a drink with me tonight? I know you're not tired...you have to give me some credit, we were married for almost 12 years Addie!"

Addison opened and closed her mouth, ready to say something, but thought against it.

"You won't come tonight, because you're seeing Pete..."

"I can't come because it's too hard to be around you Derek." Addison said, "I've tried my hardest to move on and be happy...but I was miserable and depressed. Then, I met Pete...and he was there for me when I needed him; and he has helped me through everything...the tears, the pain, the agony... I can't have a drink with you tonight; because I don't want to sabotage all the work that Pete has done in healing me...He's invested too much time and effort in me and I can't...be around you, because I'm scared that I might get hurt...all over again...and I'm not strong Addie anymore Derek...I'm more fragile this time round-"

Derek leaned forward, cupped Addison's face in his hands and kissed her urgently, cutting her off mid-sentence. This kiss was different to any other that they had shared. When they were married he kissed her with the passion that a proud husband feels towards his wife and when they were trying last year to make their marriage work; every time he kissed his wife, he had Meredith in his mind. But this time...this time he was kissing Addison and Meredith was nowhere near his thoughts! Addison moaned softly against Derek's lips and he deepened the kiss. Derek could not believe how good it felt to be kissing her; inhaling her sweet perfume and savouring the smell of her strawberry shampoo. Nibbling gently at her bottom lip, Derek sucked down onto her lip and kissed her again.

"Derek!" Addison exclaimed snapping her eyes open and pulling away from him quickly. "What are you- ? I can't- "

"I just wanted to say sorry for hurting you." he said standing up and walking away. Leaving a very confused and emotional Addison speechless.

Addison ran her fingers over her tingling lips. The kiss was the best, she had ever experienced in her life and she definitely wanted more! But she was with Pete now; or at least she thought she was, until Derek had kissed her.

x

"Chief Webber?" Christina asked knocking onto his office door. "Do you have a minute, Sir?"

"Come in Yang." the Chief nodded, taking off his glasses and pointing to the seat in front of his desk. "You're here about Preston..I know."

"Yes," Christina mumbled softly, nodding her head in agreement. "Erica Hahn-"

"-Is his replacement." Richard replied solemnly.

"So...he's not coming back?" Christina asked hysterically. "He's gone?_ He's really __**GONE?**__"_

"I'm afraid so. He handed me his resignation three weeks ago. The day of your wedding."

Christina bit down hard onto her lip, _please stay strong! Don't let the Chief see you cry! _

"If you need some time off work...some time for leave..."

"No." Christina said standing up quickly. "I'm fine."

"Christina!" Richard snapped sternly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." she said forcing a smile. "I better get back to my interns," and with that she bolted towards the door. "Thanks for telling me." She said pausing at the door for a minute, before walking out of the Chief's office.

Walking as fast as he bucklely knees could carry her, Christina hurried towards an empty supplies' room and locked the door behind her quickly. In there, for the first time in four years, she wept; mourning the loss of the love of her life.

x

"What are you so gloomy about?" Callie Torres asked walking into the attending's lounge.

"I think I'm still in love with-"

"-Don't start with that Meredith Grey shit, please." Callie said cutting Derek off and holding up her hand in the air. "I've heard enough about that girl to last me a lifetime."

"I was going to say, my ex-wife...you know Addison?" Derek said dropping his head into his hands.

"HA! You're a funny one, you are." Callie said laughing hysterically. "You're in love with Addison...now? Like after she's moved to LA and is not around? Geez, you are one messed up man! What did Grey do to you?"

"I have to tell her that I love her." Derek said standing up quickly.

"Sure, that's easy...ring, ring," Callies said making a phone gesture with her hands. "..'_hey Addie...it's me Derek, your ex-husband..guess what? I'm still in love with you.' _Smooth, very smooth. I bet she will hang up on you...Ooooh Ooohhhh no. Even better she will drop the phone!"

"Why are you laughing for? I thought you were her friend?" Derek asked frowning at her.

"Oh, I am. She was the closest thing I had to a best friend in this place and we've kept in touch...and she's moved on. She's long over you, buddy...so back off."

"She told you about Pete?" Derek asked.

Callie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "How do _you _know about Pete, Derek?"

"She told me-"

"-You haven't call her already, have you? Man, you have got to stop fucking with her head, Derek! Leave her alone, Pete makes her happy...so you need to back off!"

"Wow, that's for your support Callie, I thought we were friends." Derek muttered.

"Us? No way." Callie said shaking her head at Derek. "You're friends with Meredith...get out!"

"And you're friends with Sloan!" Derek hit back quickly.

"Sloan is better than Meredith! Sloan is a better person too!"

"Sloan is the reason why my marriage fell apart; the reason I moved to Seattle and got involved with an emotional cripple in the first place! If it wasn't for Sloan, I would still be in New York, with Addison...probably staring a family!" Derek said almost yelling.

"Well you can't change the past, Derek...but you had your turn with Addison and..._you blew it! _You chose Meredith...you moved on and broke her heart. You didn't see her broken like I did! She was brave for you! '_Let's stay friends, Derek! Everything is cool.' _But do you know what she was saying behind your back? Do you know what she was suffering? Walking these corridors and hiding in an on call room, every time she turned the corner and saw Meredith? NO YOU DON'T!" Callie said raising her voice at him. "Addison left because of you in the end! Because it was too hard for her to stay and pretend any longer. Sloan is a better person than you...and that's why I am _his _friend and _not yours!"_

"Fine, as if I care that you like Sloan more than me. It doesn't bother me at all. What's that saying... '_Birds of a feather, flock together...' _I mean, you did cheat on George with Sloan, so I can see why you defend him-"

"I did not cheat on George! We had broken up!" Callie growled furiously, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Whatever...it doesn't really concern me. But you don't get a say in my life either. I know I have been an idiot...I should have never given up what I had with Addison for Meredith...I can see that now, and maybe I've fucked up...maybe I've blown it. But I don't know that til I talk to her and I find out for myself!" Derek said walking towards the door.

"If you really love her, like you say you do Derek." Callie said walking closer towards him. "You will let her be, she's happy in LA...she's moved on..she's with Pete now. Don't complicate things for her.."

"When was the last time you spoke to Addison, Callie?" Derek asked.

"Last week...why?"

"And you guys are still close and everything, right?"

"Yeah, we are- she tells me everything...what are you getting at?"

"So you knew then, that she was coming to Seattle Grace today for a surgery; since she tells you everything?" Derek asked smugly.

"What?" Callie asked shaking her head in disbelief. "Addison is here? Here today?"

"Oh...sorry. I guess she_ doesn't_ tell you everything, then." Derek said walking out of the attending's lounge with absolute satisfaction.


	4. Busted!

**Authors note:**

**_Not too sure if anyone is really reading this as I am not getting reviews._**

**_ I might actually scrap this story and focus on writing my novel that I am working on._**

**_But anyways, here's probably the last chapter that I am going to write. _**

**_Paris x_**

* * *

><p>"So who wants to present this time?" Izzie Stevens asked leading her group of interns in room 501.<p>

"Philippa Ericson, 32. Has a bad case of hypothyroidism, commonly known as Hashimoto's disease. Symptoms include, fatigue, weight gain, depression, constipation, mood swings, swelling of the thyroid gland and lack of sleep."

"Good work, Julia. Would someone else like to tell me how we are treating Mrs. Ericson?"

"Through diet and an exercise plan. We will need to do a food allergy's test, to determine what foods are causing the thyroid to swell and eliminate them for her diet. We will need to work out a nutritional plan, asking Mrs. Ericson to eat the foods that will best kick start her thyroid into performing normally. Through the revised diet and a daily exercise plan, we have give the thyroid a chance to self correct itself."

"Thank you, George." Izzie said, avoiding his eyes. "Okay, to the next room. Who's presenting?" Izzie asked when they had entered into room 502.

"Valentina Napier, 22. Has an extensive allergic reaction to Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy, like poison sumac and Poison Oak , come from plants that contain an irritating, oily sap called_urushiol_. Urushiol triggers an allergic reaction when it comes into contact with skin, resulting in an itchy rash, which can appear within hours of exposure or up to several days later. A person can be exposed to urushiol directly or by touching objects ; such as gardening tools, camping equipment, and even a pet's fur - that have come into contact with the sap of one of the poison plants. In this case, the rash which is covering most of her skin, came about whilst she was doing her gardening."

"Thank you, George." Izzie said sighing heavily.

"I thought the plant was just a weed. Michael, my husband, told me that the plant was poison ivy and I never believed him. He wanted to hire someone to remove the plant but I didn't want to pay anyone. I thought he was just being lazy, so I tried to remove it myself!" Valentina said through foggy eyes. "You can fix this, right?"

"Mrs. Napier, you will be fine." Izzie said comforting her.

"What about scarring? This won't leave a rash, will it?"

"No, it will not leave a scar. You were wise to come to the hospital early. We will make you up an ointment that you will need to rub into your skin, and I will write you a prescription for some over the counter drugs. You should be rash free in about two weeks, if you stick to the things I prescribe for you." Izzie said smiling at her.

"Aww thank you Dr. Stevens." Valentina said, wiping her damp eyes. "I was scared that I was going to stay like this forever!"

"You'll be back to look gorgeous again, in no time." Izzie said before, writing on her chart quickly. "Okay, everyone next room...who's presenting?"

x

"Hello? Is someone in there?" a female voice, asked knocking on the supplies' room door.

Christina quickly wiped her eyes dry and stood up.

"I need to get to some supplies. Can you please open the door?"

Unlocking the door, Christina tried to make a fast exit, but Olivia caught her hand. "Christina? Are you alright? Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine." she snapped rudely.

"Your interns were looking for you before. I assumed you were still with the Chief."

"How did -"

"I saw you go in to speak to him." Olivia said, answering her question. "I wanted to speak to him myself, but you beat me." she said laughing nervously. "Are you sure you're alright? You look very white. Can I get you a juice, a glass of water or something?"

"No. I'm fine. I better go and find my suck ups."

"I go in there to cry too, sometimes." Olivia said, before Christina had a chance to leave. "The on call rooms are too busy. But the supplies' rooms are great, cus they are used less often...especially the ones on this floor, anyways."

"I wasn't crying." Christina sneered, a little annoyed.

"There's no shame...everyone needs to let it all out sometimes. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but if you ever need someone to talk to-"

"Yeah, I have Meredith, thanks." Christina said quickly turning to leave.

"Okay then," Olivia called out behind her. "'Cus I'm here, if you need me too."

_Yeah,right! Like I would talk to you, _Christina thought shaking her head as she headed towards the lift. _I don't even know you!_

x

"Did you know that Addison is back?" Mark asked dropping a chart into the nurse's tray.

"Why are you talking to me? We are not friends." Derek asked avoiding the question.

"Really, I hadn't noticed. I thought we talked all the time." Mark said sarcastically. "Did you know that Addie was back?"

"Yes, I did." Derek said placing his chart ontop of Mark's and walking away.

"So..." Mark said following closely behind.

"So...what?" Derek asked turning to look at Mark.

"So, what's the deal...are you two on speaking terms...is it awkward...are you still interested now that you broke up with Grey?"

"Why do you care so much?" Derek asked, searching Mark's face.

"I care, because I don't want to make things more complicated for us," Mark said smiling a little. "more than they already are."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Derek asked, walking down a flight of stairs quickly.

"I'm saying that I'm still in love with Addison."

x

"Ouch, why did you punch me for?" Mark asked holding an ice pack to his jaw.

"You're still in love with her?" Derek snapped.

"So? I thought you had moved on? You were with Meredith!"

"I can't believe that you are still in love with her!" Derek said pacing the attending's lounge. "I thought you liked Hahn now."

"Are you crazy? Hahn hates me guts! She would never go for me!" Mark said flinching from the pain in his jaw. "Are you still in love with her then?"

"I'm not talking to you about this..." Derek said, continuing to pace.

"Why not?"

"Because we are NOT bestfriends any more Mark!"

"But you are, still in love with her; I mean...why else dislocate my jaw?"

"Haven't you ever thought that you deserved it?" Derek snapped quickly.

"Maybe." Mark said nodding in agreement. "But I need to know, are you interested or not? Cus I'm still in love with her but I want our friendship to come first, this time around."

x

"Hey Stranger!" Callie said throwing her arms around Addison in a tight hug.

"Callie! How are you?" Addison said, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you!"

"I can say the same about you! How have you been?"

"Meh, you know me...the same old, same old." Addison said shrugging a little."You? How's George?"

"We are not so good, actually." Callie said avoiding Addison's eyes and looking down at the floor. "But, we can talk about that later! I want to know how _you _are! Do you have time for a coffee?"

"Sure." Addison said smiling. "Let's go."

"Thanks for telling me, by the way that you were coming back...I made a total ass out of myself in front of your ex."

"Mark?" Addison asked pushing the lift's button.

"No, Derek." Callie said laughing loudly.

x

"Izzie, have you seen Meredith?" Christina asked panting between breaths.

"Are you okay? You seem puffed out."

"I've been running around-" Christina said holding a stitch in the side of her stomach. "-so have you?"

"No, I haven't since lunch. Why?" Izzie asked, looking concerned.

"Never mind." Christina said turning to leave, "Actually, when you see her, can you please tell her it's urgent?"

"Okay, sure. Hey Christina, do you need to talk? 'Cus I'm a good listener..ask George." Izzie said laughing a little nervously.

"I'd rather talk to Meredith. She's my person." Christina said smiling forcefully.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Izzie said rolling her eyes and walking off. "I could use someone to talk to." she muttered under her breath.

Izzie could never understand Meredith and Christina's closeness. Most of the time, it seem like those two were in a world of their own. It never had occurred to her before that she was jealous or left out...because she had George. But now, with George avoiding her, Alex pinning after Ava and Christina and Meredith in their own little world- Izzie had never felt more alone in her life; and the one person that she would go to. That one person she longed to speak to- because he knew how to make her feel better; to cheer her up; to comfort her; to tell her that everything would be okay... He was her person in the past and now, when she needed him the most...wanted nothing to do with her.

x

"So...how's Pete?" Callie asked taking a small sip of her coffee.

Addison laughed and placed down her coffee. "Pete is...Pete is good."

"He's still strange, right? You're still getting used to his quacky practices of healing though, or have you come round to holistics?"

"Is quacky, _even _a word?" Addison asked laughing heartily.

"Just go with it." Callie said sticking out her tongue. "Seriously though, are you liking it in LA? Because last time we spoke you seemed a bit down."

"LA is beautiful. It's better than Seattle." Addison said forcing a smile. "The practice is so different to what I am used to. I'm a surgeon...I operate in hospitals; not a birthing room with basic equipment. So yeah, its hard at times and I'm still getting used to the whole holistic approach on birth and alternate remedies...But it seems to be working so far and Pete is amazing...we haven't really done anything together...I mean, he's kissed me a few times here and there...and boy, does he kiss good. But, he's wife died a couple of years back and he's not into commitments. He's more of a fun guy, and I'm more of a serious girl. I want to settle down, I'm tired of playing the field and dating and breaking up. Pete is not ready for that yet, so I guess...I just have to wait it out. But LA, is great... its far enough away from here so that's good, I guess."

"It's not so bad here." Callie said taking a quick sip of her coffee. "I mean, when you were around, it was easier...things are harder, now that I have _no one _ in here to talk to..."

"Why? What's happened to you?" Addison asked concerned.

"George cheated on me." Callie said through foggy eyes.

"_WHAAAAAT?" _Addison blurted out, spilling out her coffee from her mouth. "With who?"

"Izzie-"

"_-Stevens?" _Addison said cutting Callie off. _"No way! O'Mailey cheated?"_

"Yeah." Callie sighed.

"Oh Callie, I'm sorry." Addison said squeezing her hand gently. "Why didn't you tell me? When you called me last?"

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I was saving it, for when I was coming to see you next month."

"That's why, you said George wasn't coming along." Addison said nodding slowly.

"Yeah. The worst part is...It hurt me- _killed me –_ but I forgave him straight away, because I love him so much. He said that it was only one time and I believe him. But now, I think he is in love with her. I can just sense it, you know. We have been living separately...I was staying in the hotel and he moved in with a friend from college. He told me that he couldn't go to his mom's 'cus this news would kill her; she can't deal with anything more since loosing her husband."

"Callie..." Addison said squeezing her hand.

"I'll be okay." she said sniffing a little. "I'm thinking of transferring to Mercy West."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I need a change. I got to get out of here. Every time, I see her in the corridor, I just want to choke slam her." Callie said laughing loudly.

"I know the feeling, trust me." Addison said laughing.

"See you left Seattle Grace...and you seem happy in LA. I want that..I want a fresh start and Mercy West is looking for staff-"

"-Don't go to Mercy West!" Addison said cutting Callie off. "Come back with me to LA."

"_What?" _Callie said hysterically. "No, I can't."

"Yes, yes you can! We could use you! We have a spare room in the practice...we could work together again...I have this _huge _house that I am not making the most of...we could be room mates."

"Addie...you're not thinking any of this through!" Callie said shaking her head.

"No, I am. Just think about it, for a second. Warm, sunny LA...runs on the beach, bonfires at night, gorgeous tanned men everywhere and I mean _everywhere! _My house is right on the beach...the practice is within walking distance..there are great cafes and shopping...what do you say?"

x

"Eric Walker, 19, had a seizure and collapsed at work half an hour a go..." a paramedic said pushing a young man on a stretcher through the hospital. "We managed to revive him for a bit, but he started to code again. He's heartbeat is very weak and faint.."

"George, page Dr. Shepard and ." Izzie said following the paramedics through the corridor.

"Is he going to be alright?" a pretty brunette girl asked, through teary eyes and shaking uncontrollably, as she ran alongside the stretcher. _"Eric? Can you hear me? Eric?"_

"Miss." Izzie said, holding her back. "I need you to take a seat in the waiting room."

"No...I have to come with him." the girl cried out in agony.

"Miss...I need you to listen to me. I need you to take a seat in the waiting room while I examine your-"

"Bestfriend. He's my bestfriend, I can't leave him. Please." she begged, shaking

"I can't let you see him, until we know what's wrong with him." Izzie said walking the girl towards a spare chair in the waiting room. "But I promise, I will come and get you as soon as I can."

"Should I call his parents?" the girl asked nodding and wiping her eyes.

"I think that would be a good idea."

"He's not going to die is he? He's only 19!"

"I don't know yet. I have you examine him before I can make any calls."

"Promise me...you'll look after him." she said pleading through foggy eyes.

"I promise." Izzie said solemnly.

x

"Say something Derek. Punch me again, if you have to. Just don't ignore me!" Mark said still holding the ice pack to his swollen jaw.

**Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.**

"I got to go." Derek said jumping off the couch in the attending's lounge.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"That's none of your business." Derek said pointing a finger to Mark's face.

"Fine. I'll stay clear, she's all yours. Your friendship is more important to me. I'm not fucking around with it again."

"You should have never fucked around with it, in the first place..or touched my wife. We are not friends Mark. We will never be. I can't go back." Derek said before storming out of the attending's lounge room.

"Hey," Meredith said walking up to Derek. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I can't talk now, I'm being paged." Derek said hoping into the elevator that just opened.

"You're avoiding me." Meredith said, following him inside.

"No. I'm busy." Derek said, pressing the ground floor button.

"What is going on, Derek?" Meredith asked pushing in the emergency stop button on the lift.

"Meredith!" Derek said trying to move past her, to start up the lift again. But Meredith continued to block the button with the back of her body."Meredith! I need to go to this consult. I was paged."

"So? Christina has been paging me all day and I've been ignoring it...so I could come and talk to you."

"This is different to Christina's page." Derek said, still trying to weave around her to find the button.

"Lets have sex." Meredith said pulling off her blue scrub's top. "Right here, right now...hot, steamy, dirty elevator sex."

"Meredith- I can't-" Derek protested. "I really need to go-"

But Meredith cut him off quickly, by crushing her lips onto his.

x

"You're not coming back with me to LA, because you think Derek is still in love with me?" Addison laughed nervously sticking her hands in her pockets, as she walked with Callie through the hospitals entrance. "Am I, hearing it right? Because it sounds a little odd to me."

"Look Derek, McDreamy, _Mcsleezy_...whatever you want to call him...is still in love with you. He told me earlier in the attending's lounge when I spoke to him."

Addisons heart fluttered uncontrollably. "I think you heard him wrong." she said trying to cover her excitement.

"No, I heard right." Callie said pressing the button on the lift. "He said, "_I think I'm still in love with Addison." _And I said, you keep away from her, you sleezy, cheating piece of shit."

Addison raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Callie.

"Okay, fine not exactly in those words...but I did tell him to leave you alone."

Addison laughed and pressed the button on the lift again. "Seriously, what's with these lifts? They are so slow today!"

"If he was in love with you again...would you take him back?" Callie asked quickly.

_In a heartbeat! _Addison thought silently to herself. "I don't know."

"Because I think Mark is in love with you too...oh and Karev too."

"Alex?" Addison scoffed laughing heartily. "No way."

"He is...he just doesn't know it yet. So..." Callie said almost singing the sentence. "Other than being totally gorgeous and having three hot men, fight for you...which would you choose?"

"None." Addison lied quickly, pressing the lift button again. "Come on...seriously, what's with these lifts today?"

"So you're definitely not interested in Karev or Mark?"

"They are both troublemakers. So no, Callie, I am not." Addison said sighing heavily.

"And Derek is..."

"Out of the question. I have Pete now."

"Pete, who won't commit. Pete, who just wants fun?" Callie asked raising an eyebrow at Addison.

"Yes, Pete...the one and only." Addison said quickly. "I'm taking the stairs..this is taking too long."

"You're so lying!" Callie said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're still in love with Derek...it's so obvious! Your eyelashes bat every time I say his name and you get all goosebumpy along your neck."

"I do not!" Addison said hotly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Callie said rolling her eyes, "and that is the reason that I will not be coming with you to LA! Because, if Derek convinces you to stay...you would."

"Derek isn't going to convince me, because he is still in love with Meredith Grey...he just doesn't know it yet."

" Stop living in denial, woman! They broke up last month and they are not together any more Addie! He loves you now and I was going to kick his ass before, like when he was telling me that he was interested...but now, that I know that you are still love him...I might have to hold off." Callie said winking. "Oh come on Addie, I know you still love him. Just say it, already. I know you're probably dying to get it off your chest...say it."

"_Fiiiiiine. I still love Derek_!" Addison said as the elevator door opened and a very shocked Derek looked directly at her; as a semi naked Meredith pulled on her scrub's top.


	5. Blame

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I honestly thought that I was going to scrap this story (I didn't think anyone was reading it) but I got the shock of my life to find out that people are...so I will continue as long as there are people reading :)**

**I won't be able to update anything new on this story for like 3 days. I'm going away on a holiday and I won't have any internet access. But I promise lots of chapters when I am back.**

**Thank you to everyone that took time to read and especially to those people that reviewed. Reviews make my day and encourage me to write more/ update quicker.**

**Here's the next chapter...**

**All my love,**

**Paris xoxo**

* * *

><p>"George, are you <em>sure<em> you paged Dr. Shephard?" Izzie asked pacing around the empty x-ray room nervously.

"Yes, I did." he said looking at the MRI scans on the computer in front of him.

"What's taking him so long?" Izzie mumbled under her breath as she continued to pace.

"I'm sure he will be here soon." he said without tearing his eyes away from the scans.

"He's taking way to long. Maybe I should page the Chief."

"Iz." George said reaching out for her hand and squeezing it gently. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Don't say that!" she snapped, pulling her hand away quickly. "You don't know that."

"Geez..." George mumbled under his breath, "I'm just trying to be supportive.."

"_Trying to be supportive?" _Izzie laughed sarcastically. "_Where _were _you _this last month? _Where were you, then? _Where were you, when I needed you the most, _huh George?_ Nowhere. You didn't even call me once, or visit. I didn't even know, until I saw you this morning whether or not you had transferred to Mercy West...because you didn't speak to me at all in the break! So don't tell me you're being supportive." Izzie snapped. "You've been nothing but selfish."

x

_"Addison?_" Meredith asked, quickly pulling her top on over her head.

"Grey." Addison snapped quickly as Meredith walked past her in a hurry; her eyes shooting Derek a filthy look.

"I don't believe it!" Addison said shaking her head at Derek in disgust.

"Addison," Derek said quickly, as his eyes widened with shock. "Addie, please-"

"Still in love with me, huh?" Addison asked, raising a perfect eyebrow to Callie. "What did you call him before? _A sleazy, cheating piece of shit? _Yeah, that's right."

"Addison..." Derek said stepping out of the lift quickly and heading towards her.

"Don't!" Addison said holding up a hand to stop him from touching her and backing away. "Don't touch me!"

"It's not what it looks like-" Derek said, trying to step closer to her again, but this time, Callie blocked his way.

"Callie, move..." Derek asked pleadingly. "Please."

"I think you should go." She snapped, blocking Derek as he tried to move past her, to get to Addison.

"Addison...can you just let me explain?" Derek asked exasperated. "It's not what it looks like. Please, you have to believe me."

"I have to go." Addison said brushing past him and entering into the lift; Callie following her inside quickly.

"Addison...she kissed _me. _She came onto _me..." _

Addison ignored Derek's pleas and hit the close door button on the lift. Just as the doors started to close, Derek forced his body through the doors. Standing in the middle of the doors, he kept the doors opened with his hand.

"Move." Callie snapped, pushing Derek on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to Addison." Derek said stubbornly, without moving.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Callie snapped angrily, stepping forward, almost as if she was ready to threaten Derek.

"Let her talk for herself." Derek snapped.

"_Go away, Derek!"_ Addison said louder than before and more sternly, making both Callie and Derek jump out of their skin. _"Leave me alone." _she said pressing the closing button on the lift impatiently.

"Please, Addie-"

"Derek, _I swear to God_...I will snap you in half. I break bones for a living..so move." Callie said, staring at him with her meanest look.

"Fine." Derek sighed and stepped out of the lift, his eyes never leaving Addison's hurt face, until the lift door's closed.

_Way to fuck things up, Derek. Nice work! _Derek thought to himself sarcastically.

x

"I, was being selfish?" George asked raising his voice a little. "You are the reason my marriage has fallen apart! You are the reason my wife won't speak to me...and I'm the one, who is selfish?"

"Don't blame all this on me, George." Izzie snapped quickly. "It takes _two _to _cheat." _

"Yes, it does. But I was married... and you should have known better!" George hit back.

"I was drunk!" Izzie cried out hysterically, throwing her hands into the air.

"And so was I!"

"You brought the booze; and if I remember correctly, you said that your marriage was a mistake!"

"I had just had a fight with Callie! People say anything when they are mad!"

"So...I was supposed to know, that you were mad?" Izzie asked, feeling angrier by the minute.

"Well you're supposed to be my bestfriend!" George snapped.

"I can't believe that you are blaming all this on me!" Izzie said shaking her head.

"You never approved of Callie! You hated her from the time, I started dating her, admit it, Iz. She was my wife and I loved her! I might not have known a lot about her; I might have jumped too quickly into this marriage- but I was vulnerable and you...played around with my head!"

"I might be the reason, why your marriage is in pieces at the moment...and I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from sleeping with you! I do George, I really do. But I don't regret anything that has happened...because _I love you, George. _It may have taken me awhile to realise it; and I might have done it the _wrong way_ but, I finally understand it now. So, go ahead and call me selfish. Blame me that you're marriage failed..but I don't regret a second of it."

x

"Do you want to talk about it?" Callie asked looking sideways at Addison.

"Nope."

"Do you want me to kick his ass? I can make it look like an accident." Callie chuckled.

"Don't waste your time. I'll be back in LA, this time tomorrow and I will _never _have to see him again." Addison said sighing heavily.

"For what it's worth, I kinda_ believe_ him..." Callie said smiling a little_. "What?"_ Callie said, after Addison shot her a dirty look. "He seemed genuine!"

"_Seriously? _She was half-naked in the elevator!" Addison snapped shaking her head. "I can't believe I let him mess around with my head so much!"

"Love stinks." Callie sighed heavily.

"Tell me about it!" Addison said, stepping out of the lift when the doors opened.

"Hey, did you want to grab dinner together tonight?" Callie said, keeping the door open with her arm.

"Only, if you consider my offer about LA." Addison said winking.

x

"What's with you?" Alex asked, walking up to Christina.

"Nothing." she sighed heavily.

"No, I mean. Why are you staring at the operating board? You've been here for awhile."

"Because, I need a big, bloody, heart surgery to keep myself preoccupied!" Christina mumbled. "But Erica Hahn, does not like me."

"Hahn's not that bad. She's letting me scrub in for this aortic valve, open heart surgery in the afternoon-"

"You're doing an aortic valve, open heart surgery?" Christina whined, cutting Alex off quickly.

"Yeah."

"Can I scrub in, instead?" Christina asked quickly.

"No way. Are you kidding me?" Alex scoffed.

"Please, please. I will do anything you want...anything!"

"Sorry." Alex said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're slack." Christina snapped.

"Hey, I finally get to scrub in on some cardio surgeries now that Bur- Erica's in charge..so no, I'm not giving up this surgery."

"I thought you wanted to plastics." Christina said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. But Sloan's an ass. He never lets me scrub in on any of his surgeries. All he makes me do is his dry cleaning; or fetch him a coffee and sandwich from the cafeteria. This, is his coffee." Alex said taking another sip out of it. "But stuff him."

"I certainly hope you're not speaking about me." Mark said, walking up to Christina and Alex.

"No. Here's your coffee." Alex said holding out the coffee to Mark.

"How about you go and get me another one? One, that you haven't drank from? Do you think you can do that, for me champ?" Mark said crossing his hands over his chest.

"Whatever." Alex said, binning the coffee that he was holding.

"Skim milk, please." Mark called as Alex walked away. "I love how he does everything I tell him...it's like having a slave."

"You're a pig." Christina said, before turning on her heel and walking away.

x

"It doesn't look good, Izzie." Derek said sighing heavily. "See all these circles," he said pointing to a section of the brain, on the MRI scan. "that's the cancer. It looks really progressed."

"So, there's nothing we can do?" Izzie asked, through foggy eyes.

"Pretty much. Chemotherapy and radiotherapy are virtually useless..the cancer has spread too much."

"How long does he have?" George asked.

"A couple of days, at most." Derek said sighing heavily. "I don't see him lasting past this week."

"So that's it? I'm supposed to tell his parents, that there was nothing we could do?"

"Unfortunately." Derek said nodding. "Even if we were to operate, he would bleed to death on the table. It's best, in this situation to let the patient, fight for as long as they can."

"This is so unfair...He's only 19. He should be out there, having the time of his life..living it up, going to college, chasing girls...not dying in a hospital bed." Izzie said.

"I know, but we can do now, is to make his stay as comfortable as we can." Derek said, standing up from the chair that he was sitting on. "Have you notified his parents?"

"His bestfriend is waiting in the waiting room...I think she was going to call them." Izzie said hoarsely, as she swallowed at the rising chunk in her throat.

"Do you need me to speak to them?" Derek asked, answering his beeping pager.

"No, you're busy. I can do it." Izzie said, fighting back the tears. "I just need a minute."

"Okay." He said smiling quickly and walking out of the room.

"Do you want me to come with you when you tell her?" George asked.

"No." Izzie said softly.

"Are you sure?" George asked, touching her shoulder.

"I have to go." Izzie said, walking away numbly.

x

"Christina! There you are!" Meredith said, bolting down the staircase, to catch up to her friend.

"Hey! Did Izzie, tell you that I was looking for you?" she asked.

"No-"

"I need to talk to you-" Christina said quickly, as they continued to walked down the flight of stairs.

"I have something to tell you, too."

"I went to the Chief's office today...and he said that Burke-"

"-Addison is back." Meredith said cutting her off. "Addison is _back _at the hospital and she saw me...half naked with Derek in an elevator."

"Burke resigned." Christina said sighing heavily.

"Do you think it's permanent?" Meredith asked.

"What, he's resignation? I'm not sure, but it's effective immediately-"

"_What?"_ Meredith asked stopping dead in her tracks. "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about?" Christina asked stopping next to Meredith.

"Addison...do you think she's back here permanently?"

"Are you serious?" Christina snapped angrily. " Did you even listen to me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. Burke left." Meredith said shrugging her shoulders quickly. "Did you hear what I said? Addison caught Derek and I in an elevator and I was half naked!"

" I seriously, cannot believe you! '_Burke left?' _That's all you're going to say to me? Burke has been gone for nearly a month. A month Meredith!...and you begged me and begged me to talk about him- but I was never ready to do so. I never wanted to talk about him in the beginning, because I was hurting Meredith; _I was hurting so bad_. I didn't speak about him when my mom called, when Izzie asked or when you asked me every single day- even though it _chipped_ away at me. And, _now _and when I'm finally ready to talk about it...you're talking about McDreamy and you're McLove Life?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...I was shocked to see her back." Meredith said quickly.

"I can't believe it! I thought you were my _friend! _I thought you were my _person!" _Christina snapped angrily.

"I am. Christina, I am." Meredith said defensively. "You want to talk about Burke...fine, go...go for you're life, I'm listening."

"It's not the same, Meredith." Christina said shaking her head.

"Yes, it is." she said smiling. "I'll stop talking about McDreamy and his McSexy ex-wife and you can tell me about Burke."

"I listen to the same thing from you, day in and day out. '_I love Derek. I hate him. I'm scared to be with him. I don't want to see him, with anyone else.' _I have _always _been there for you! Through the tears, and the break ups. Through him picking Addison over you; through him messing with your head and heart...and fucking you around! And this one time, that I _need _you. This one time, that I need you to be there for _me..._You couldn't seem less interested! I never thought you were this selfish." Chrstina said storming off down the stairs.

"Christina..." Meredith begged, running after her. "I'm sorry." She said, pulling on her arm.

"Let me go, Meredith. Before, I say something that I can't talk back." Christina said through foggy eyes.

"Christina, I'm sorry. I'm here for you...I am. You know that right?"

"I have to go." Christina said, avoiding her question and rushing away quickly, leaving Meredith alone on the empty flight of stairs.

_**Meredith's voice over...**_

_**As doctors we tend to be selfish. Our selfishness is almost like a barrier... that we build up around ourselves, to protect us from the mayhem inside the hospital walls. The only problem is...some times...when we are so used to being selfish in our job...it can rub off in all aspect of our life- whether we like it or not.**_


	6. Secrets & Confessions

**Author's Note:**

**Only a short chapter, but I figured this would be the last before I go away. I will do my best to update in 3 days.**

* * *

><p>Addison could barely think during her surgery. Seeing Derek and Meredith together again, like that; after Derek had just kissed her earlier...made her feel sick to her stomach. How could she be so stupid, as to believe that Derek actually loved her? He had hurt her once before with Meredith and she had promised herself that she would never allow it again! That is why she moved from cold, rainy, Miserable Seattle to sunny, warm, fun LA. For a change...for a second chance at life..for a fresh start...<p>

x

"Do you think George will _miss _me, if I moved to LA?" Callie asked Mark, as she sat down next to him on the lounge in the attending's tea room.

"_LA?_" Mark asked, looking up from his magazine. "What's in LA- ohhh you're going back with Addison?"

"It's not set in stone, yet. It's just an option at the moment."

"So, she really is going back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I think a change would be good, right?" Callie asked, sighing heavily. "I mean...it's not exactly, like George is _fighting _for our marriage or anything."

"LA is crap." Mark said, flicking over a page.

"It's better than here." Callie hit back quickly.

"New York, is the best. You should transfer there."

"I don't know anyone in New York." Callie said frowning.

"You'll make friends...you're nice enough."

"No. I can barely make friends with the people that George hangs out with! I hated Meredith for the longest time for fucking around with George's feelings and mind..Izzie, I hate because, she was in love with my husband...and when I told him that, he never believed me...untill he slept wit her and he found that out for himself-"

"Stevens slept with O'Mailey?" Mark said lowering his magazine.

"OKAY, OH MY GOD. You can't repeat that." Callie said putting her head into her hands. "I didn't mean to tell you. Why did I say that?"

"Callie, Callie." Mark said, pulling her hands away from her face. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Please don't. I don't think I could deal with the rumours...I'm not a strong person."

"Are you kidding me?" Mark said, tilting her chin up towards him. "You snap bones back into place...you're the strongest chick I know...come here." he said, pulling her in for a tight hug.

x

"Dr. Stevens! Any news?" the pretty brunette girl asked jumping out of her seat, in the waiting room as soon as she saw Izzie. "How's Eric doing? He's going to be okay, right?"

Izzie, couldn't bring herself to bare the bad news- _not yet at least, _she thought to herself.

"He's being examined at the moment." she said lying quickly. "Have you managed to get through to his parents?"

"His dad is in New York on business...but he's mom is on her way." she said wiping fresh tears from her eyes, as she spoke. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"I don't know..." Izzie said mumbling.

"Can I see him now?"

"Not yet. I think its best that you go in, when he's mom is here. So he doesn't get too exhausted. He's resting now."

"Please, Dr. Stevens...he's my bestfriend."

"He's very weak at the moment..it's best that you wait until his mom gets here." Izzie, said lying.

The girl nodded through foggy eyes. "Can I at least fill out his medical form? The nurses wouldn't let me do, because I wasn't family and I'm under 18."

"I think you should leave that to his mom to do." Izzie said softly.

"Are you sure? 'Cus I don't mind filling it out. It might save his mom some time and she'll be very stressed-"

"Look-"

"Teresa." the girl said cutting Izzie off quickly.

Izzie smiled. "Look, Teresa...I just need you to relax and wait here until Mrs. Walker comes..can you do that for me?"

x

"Hey Alex!" Olivia said, tapping Alex on the shoulder.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Not too bad." Alex said moving up in the coffee line.

"Getting Sloan his daily coffee?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I see you here all the time." Olivia said truthfully. "You're here at eight, two and four." she said counting the times on her fingers.

"Yeah, that sounds right." Alex said laughing as he moved closer to the till. "Sounds like you're stalking me."

"Maybe." Olivia said taking a sip out of her coffee.

Alex didn't know what to say to that, so he just gave her a awkward smile.

"Next." the pretty blonde behind the counter asked.

"I'll have a-" Alex started to place his order, before the girl cut him off.

"-strong double shot cappuccino, skim milk, one sugar."

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks." Alex said smiling, as the girl hurried away to make his coffee.

"Anyways, Alex..." Olivia said, playing with her hair, "...I was thinking of watching a movie tonight."

"uh huh." Alex mumbled, his eyes never leaving the pretty blonde's face.

"So...I was thinking...it's been ages since we, like hung out...do you want-"

"Here you go." The blonde girl behind the counter said placing the coffee in front of Alex.

"Wow, that was really quick." Alex said handing her the note.

"I saw you coming, so I made a start on it." the girl said handing Alex back his change. "You know, if you wanted to ask me out, you could just do it already...I don't have a boyfriend and..it would save you a lot of money on getting coffees three times a day."

Alex laughed. "You don't have a boyfriend? What happened to that cafe dude from two weeks ago?"

"He transferred back to Nashville. I'm all single."

"Good." Alex said smiling broadly, "how about you give me your number and we go on that date?"

"It's on the coffee.." she said winking at him. "I'm one step ahead of you Alex. Call me tonight? I finish at six."

"Okay, Elise." Alex said reading her name off Mark's coffee. "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay." she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow, she must really like you." Olivia said walking alongside Alex.

"You're still here?" Alex asked.

"Well yeah, I have a break now...I was wondering if you wanted to catch up for a bit?"

"Can't. I have to take Sloan his coffee." Alex said punching Elise's digits into his mobile phone. "Hey, can I borrow your texta for a bit?" he said, pulling out Olivia's permanent marker from her top pocket.

"I don't want Sloan calling her..."

"You're not seriously going to call her, are you?" Olivia asked, putting her texta back.

"Yeah, I am..she's hot."

"I thought, you were still getting over Ava."

"Ava...is married and she has a baby. I need to move on. Besides, Elise is smoking ..."

"So, it's looks at the end of the day, that you go for? Doesn't matter if the girl has a good personalilty...or if she is crazy about you...if she is not hot; she doesn't stand a chance?"

"Pretty much." Alex said laughing. "There's Sloan, I got to go."

x

"Oh, sorry." Christina said walking into the Supplies' room to find Olivia crying.

"No..." she said wiping her eyes dry. "...it's okay, I should have locked the door."

"Are you okay?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said sniffing a little. "I told you everyone uses this room to cry.." she said laughing nervously. "I should have brought some tissues."

"Here." Christina said, digging into her white coat and pulling out a packet. "I got them from my locker, when I decided that I wanted to come back in here."

"That bad huh?" Oliva said, after thanking Christina for the tissues.

"Yeah."

"Meredith didn't help? You said, she was your person..."

"Yeah, well sometimes people suck." Christina said sitting down next to Olivia on the floor.

"Why are you crying for?"

"It's so silly." she said sniffing her nose. "He's an ex-boyfriend..."

"George?"

"No...no, he's married now." Olivia said blowing her nose again. "It's Alex."

"Karev?" Christina asked a little shocked.

"Yeah...I think, I'm still in love with him."

x

"Dr. Torres, would you like to tell me why, there is a letter of resignation on my desk?" Chief Webber asked Callie, when he found her in the corridor.

"Oh, I'm going to LA...with Addison."

"LA? What? Why?" Richard asked sounding shocked, beyond belief. "I won't have you go. You're the best in your field."

"Sorry Chief, but I've already made up my mind." Callie said, dropping a chart into a nurse's tray. "LA is a fresh start."

"I assume O'Mailey is also leaving, then?"

"I don't know...I haven't really spoken to him about it yet. But I'm sure, he will be staying here more than likely."

"What? O'Mailey is _not _coming with you?"

"I'm filing for a divorce, Richard... like I said...'_its a fresh start.'" _

"So, there's nothing that I can really say, to talk you out of it?"

"Don't bother." Mark said, joining in on the conversation, "I already tried; she's too stubborn. I even begged her to stay. She's my only friend here and she still turned me down!"

"I need to do this, Richard." Callie said. "I'm sorry."

"I understand..." he said sighing reluctantly. "...and so LA claims another of my world class surgeons."


End file.
